


First Times

by alicesprings



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Dirty Talk, Felching, First Time, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Reid talk first times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> A big, big thank you to [rhiannonhero](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero) for the beta!

Luke’s arms are hooked underneath his knees and his thighs are pressing against his chest, keeping his ass spread open wide for Reid.

Luke groans. _Christ_. Reid’s eating his ass and it feels so good he almost can’t stand it. He kicks his feet against Reid’s shoulders, groaning again as Reid’s tongue laps at Luke’s ass, licking and sucking away the load of jizz he’d left there a few minutes earlier.

Luke whimpers, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as Reid’s hands hold his ass cheeks open and cleans up his mess. Luke loves it when Reid does this. He never knew he could love something so much. Especially something so… dirty. But he does. And Reid knows it, so he indulges Luke in it pretty often. It’s kind of awesome.

“Reid,” Luke groans. “Reid, Reid, _Reid!_ ” Luke’s feet are kicking staccato against Reid’s back and shoulders and Reid’s tongue feels so good, soothing his hole after the rough fuck. Finally, Reid nips Luke’s ass cheek and pulls away. Luke drops his legs down to the bed as Reid crawls up his body.

Luke opens his eyes. Reid is just an inch or so away from his face, his lips and chin shiny and wet, and Luke moans, fisting his hands in Reid’s hair and dragging him closer.

Luke licks at Reid’s chin, then presses their mouths together, his tongue darting into Reid’s mouth.

“Nngh,” Luke grunts as they kiss. “Tasting this in your mouth is so hot.”

Reid kisses Luke even harder. “You love it, don’t you?” Reid says, his voice low and raspy. “So dirty.”

“Mmm, yes, I love it,” Luke whispers, swiping at Reid’s lips and teeth.

Reid grunts, nipping Luke’s lower lip, and then his kisses slowly turn sweeter, less dirty, and after a few minutes he pulls away and collapses next to Luke on the bed, both of them spent and exhausted.

“I’m _so_ glad you got over your Victorian heroine phase,” Reid says.

Luke rolls his eyes and slaps half-heartedly at whatever body part of Reid’s is closest.

“Shut up,” Luke says. “You know that was mostly because of my… issues with Noah.”

Reid snorts. “Because he was such a dud in the sack.”

“I never said the word dud, Reid.”

Reid waves a hand around dismissively. “Tom-ato, tomato.”

“Well, he definitely wouldn’t have wanted to do _that_ ,” Luke concedes. “He wasn’t a big fan of…”

“Sex? Reciprocation? Not being a selfish jerk?” Reid interrupts.

Luke rolls his eyes again. “Ass.”

Reid huffs out a laugh. “What?”

Luke sighs. “He wasn’t a big fan of… ass.”

“How can he not be a fan of ass?” Reid asks. “He’s gay, isn’t he?”

“He’s just not that into anal,” Luke says. “Not all gay guys are, y’know.”

Reid rolls his eyes and Luke pulls a face, conceding that, yes, it was Reid who’d told Luke that once. Luke hadn’t really thought about it before that. He’d been desperate to get something in his ass almost from the second he’d admitted he was gay.

Luke went on. “He just didn’t like the idea of rimming. Not even on a clean ass, I can’t imagine his reaction to doing, uh, what we just did.”

Reid laughs again and shifts on the mattress, turning onto his side and propping his head up on his elbow.

“You _love_ what we just did, Mr. Snyder.”

“I do,” Luke says, not denying it.

“And you love _ass_ , too. Don’t you, Mr. Snyder?”

“I do,” Luke agrees.

“And it’s a crying shame that you spent any time at all with someone who didn’t love it as much as you.”

Luke sighs. “That’s all in the past,” he says. “Now’s what’s important.”

Reid straddles Luke’s hips, sitting back on Luke’s thighs and watching Luke with an appraising eye.

“What was your first time like?” Reid asks.

“What?” Luke says, his forehead creasing. “I don’t want to talk about that with you.” Noah’s always been a sore topic with Reid, and even though it’s been almost two years since Noah moved to L.A., Luke doesn’t want to stir the pot now.

“I won’t get upset,” Reid says. “I genuinely want to know. I’m curious.”

Luke studies Reid’s face, trying to see if he’s being sincere, or if he’ll just get upset at the details. Reid has a tendency to overreact when it comes to Noah, but he looks genuine enough. And really, he’s just eaten his own come out of Luke’s ass. Luke’s pretty sure Reid knows that he has nothing to worry about when it comes to the strength of their relationship.

“We’d been broken up,” Luke begins, and Reid laughs.

Luke sighs. He’s filled Reid in on most of the details of his relationship with Noah at various times over the past two years, and Reid always finds it hilarious that Luke and Noah had broken up so many times, mocking Luke endlessly about it.

“I won’t tell you if you’re gonna be a jerk,” Luke says, and Reid mimes zipping his lips.

“We’d been broken up,” Luke says again.

“Which time?”

“After the thing with Brian Wheatley.”

“Oh,” Reid says. “That.”

“So we ran into each other in Old Town and Noah starts yelling at me about the stuff going on with Grandmother,” Luke says. “And I started getting angry too, and we were shouting at each other.”

“Sounds romantic so far,” Reid deadpans.

Luke frowns. “So we were both getting angry and kinda worked up then Noah just grabbed me and kissed me, and he was so passionate. It was different from how it usually was, and we raced home and didn’t even think about it twice, we just did it. And that was our first time.”

Reid stares at him, one eyebrow raised, for a long moment.

Luke frowns again. “Oh my god, my first time was lame. How did I not know this before now?”

“But the sex was good, right?” Reid says. “Angry sex is always good. You _love_ angry sex.”

“Yeah, I like angry sex, but my first time shouldn’t have been angry sex, Reid!”

“Most of your times with Noah were angry sex, Luke.”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Luke slaps Reid’s arm. It’s true though. If Noah hadn’t been so angry and Luke hadn’t pushed him to his breaking point, they’d have never had sex that day. And sure, they made love lots of times when they weren’t angry, but Luke always came harder when they _were_ fighting, when Noah was pissed and wanted to take it out on Luke a little. Those were the only times he ever let himself go and really get into it. But afterwards, he’d get a little weird. Reserved. He didn’t like that he enjoyed it so much. Noah thought rough sex was unseemly.

“Hey,” Reid says gently, climbing off Luke and settling back on the bed next to him. “It’s all in the past now, no use dwelling on it. Like you just said.”

Luke bites his lip, frown lines on his forehead, and studies Reid’s face.

“I guess you’re right,” Luke finally says.

“So what happened after you’d done the deed?”

“We went downstairs for food and ran into Grandmother, and we made up. I was really glad. I hate fighting with her. And then Noah and I had some ice cream with her.”

Reid’s silent for a full ten seconds and then he bursts into laughter.

“You had ice cream with Lucinda? After you’d just had sex for the first time?”

“Shut up!” Luke smacks Reid again. “It’s not funny!”

Reid doesn’t stop, just keeps laughing until there are tears running down his face, and then Luke can’t help but join in.

“I think it’s freakin’ hilarious!” Reid says, gasping for breath, and Luke covers his face with his hands, thinking back to that afternoon.

Okay, it is kind of funny. Luke starts laughing too. Christ. How had he really never thought about this stuff before now? How had he not realized how dysfunctional his relationship with Noah was? He guesses it’s because sex was never really a big part of their relationship, and then when it had all fallen apart, and they’d broken up for good, he didn’t want to think about the past, didn’t want to dwell on it, he wanted to focus on the future with Reid. And so far, it had been amazing. Luke hadn’t known sex could be _fun_ before. His relationship with Noah was a lot of things, but fun wasn’t really one of them.

“Hey,” Reid says when he’s finally calmed, nudging his shoulder against Luke’s.

“Hmm?”

“Your first time may not have been that great, but ours was, right?”

Luke smiles and turns onto his side, dropping a kiss on Reid’s mouth in the process.

“It _was_ pretty great, Dr. Oliver.”

Reid smiles and lightly slaps Luke’s cheek. “And getting better all the time,” he says.

Luke grins and tucks his face against Reid’s neck, thinking about the last two years, and how far they’ve come, while Reid’s fingers trace lazy circles on Luke’s back.

Their first time had been pretty much perfect, mostly because it wasn’t perfect at all. Luke had been ready for a while, longer even than Reid knew, but then Chris’s illness had conspired against them. Reid had been preoccupied with keeping the secret from Katie, and Bob and Kim, and then when the truth had finally come out, the situation had spiralled out of control and Chris had ended up in the hospital at death’s door within a matter of hours.

Luke still remembers the giddiness that had filled him in the parking lot when Reid had told Luke he loved him, the sun on their faces, and the promise of what those words meant. Reid had driven to Bay City and convinced the hospital to release the heart for Chris, and they’d both spent the night in the Memorial’s waiting room. Katie asleep on Reid’s left shoulder, and Luke slumped against his right, their voices low and intimate as they’d talked in hushed tones, waited to get the all-clear on Chris’s operation.

Reid went home in the morning, exhausted, wrung out, and desperate for sleep, but he kissed Luke goodbye for a long time first, not caring about the tittering nurses nearby, and told Luke to come over that night.

Katie had decided to stay with Margo temporarily, so she could help out with Jacob while Katie spent time at the hospital, so they had the place to themselves and Luke couldn’t have been more surprised at what greeted him.

Reid had turned most of the lights off and decked the place out in candles, and there was soft music playing on the stereo.

Reid stood there nervously, tapping his fingers against his thigh.

“What’s all this?” Luke asked hesitantly.

Reid cleared his throat. “I know you said you didn’t need candles and soft music, but I thought you should have them anyway.”

“Reid,” Luke had said, utterly charmed. “You’re such a goofball.”

Reid looked scandalized, opening his mouth to say something that would no doubt ruin the moment, so Luke had stepped in close and shut him up with his mouth. The heat had risen quickly between them, and within minutes they were undressing each other, their mouths fused together.

Reid had unbuttoned Luke’s shirt and tossed it behind him, his fingers roaming all over Luke’s skin as they kissed. It was heady, and perfect, and Luke got lost in it. And then he’d smelled something burning, and looked up to see his shirt in flames over the candles on the side table.

They’d both stood there like idiots for several seconds, mouths gaping, and then Reid had gotten it together and dashed into the kitchen, pulled a small fire extinguisher out of a cupboard, and doused the whole table and half the sofa in white foam.

Shirts off, and the living room in an ungodly mess, Luke and Reid had burst out laughing.

In the end, they’d decided that romance was overrated and had blown all the candles out, turned off the music and fallen still laughing into bed together, all nerves gone.

So that had been their first time, and it was perfect.

“What about you?” Luke asks after a while. “What was your first time like?”

“I got off, so at the time I thought it was pretty good.”

Luke smiles. “Who was it with?”

“Eric Crichton,” Reid says. “This dumb, football jock in high school.”

“A football jock?” Luke laughs. “No way!”

Reid grins. “Yes way. He was in the closet, no one at school knew he was gay.”

“So how’d you find out?” Luke asks, intrigued.

“He was an idiot,” Reid says. “Literally. I got stuck tutoring him in biology because he was failing the class and the football team needed him to get his grades up or he wouldn’t be allowed to stay on the team.”

“So what happened?”

“I started tutoring him a couple times a week. Everyone knew I was gay. I was out.”

Luke nods.

“And one day we’re working together at his house after school. His parents were at work, and we were alone, and he leans over and kisses me.”

“Get out!”

Reid chuckles.

“What did you do?” Luke asks.

“I pushed him away and I started babbling about… something. I don’t even know what. I was nervous. I wasn’t expecting him to do _that_.”

Luke laughs. “And?”

“And he said, ‘Oliver, everyone knows you’re a queer.’”

“Charming.”

“Right? So he goes, ‘we could make these tutoring sessions a little more interesting, if you want’.”

“And you said yes?”

“I was seventeen! And horny as hell and he was the first guy who’d ever made a move on me. I was kind of a dork in high school.”

“No?” Luke gasps, mock-surprised. “You? A dork?”

Reid pinches Luke’s side and he grins and squirms away.

“So anyway, we made a deal. I wouldn’t tell anyone about it, and we’d have sex.”

“Just like that?”

Reid shrugs. “We did it that afternoon, and then his parents came home and I left. When I saw him at school the next day he got freaked out, told me it wouldn’t happen ever again, and he threatened to beat me up if I told anyone. He called me a queer again and said he wasn’t like me.”

“That’s awful,” Luke says.

Reid shrugs. “It was okay. I was just happy I’d finally gotten laid. Most people’s first times aren’t that great, you know.”

“So I’m realizing,” Luke mutters. “Anyway, who topped?”

“He did, of course,” Reid says. “Like Eric “Crusher” Crichton was going to take it up the ass. It was easier to deny that he was gay if he only gave it and not took it.” Reid waggles his eyebrows.

“Wow.” Luke shakes his head. “Was it… good?” Luke asks.

“It hurt like hell,” Reid says. “I knew it would. I’d read all about it, and I knew what to expect. Still, it was over fast, and I got off, but it wasn’t exactly the stuff fantasies are made of.”

Luke smiles and cups Reid’s chin, pulling him close for a kiss.

Reid smiles in return, and his eyes go soft and gooey like they do when he looks at Luke sometimes. Luke loves it.

Luke grins and wraps an arm around Reid’s shoulders. “My high school fantasies were _epic_ ,” he says.

Reid snorts. “Epic, huh?”

“Mmhmm,” Luke murmurs. “I was in love with my best friend, Kevin.”

“You were in love before Noah?” Reid asks, surprised.

“I thought I was in love at the time, but in hindsight, I know it wasn’t real love. I thought about him all the time though. Fantasized about him.”

“Now you’re talking,” Reid says. “Please continue, Mr. Snyder. In great detail.”

Luke laughs. “I was about fifteen, trying to come to terms with being gay. I mean, I knew I was. I knew I liked guys, but I didn’t really want to admit it.”

“A lot of people don’t at that age.”

“Yeah.” Luke nods. “I’d think about him at night though, in bed after Mom and Dad had gone to sleep. I’d think about him and I‘d… touch myself.”

“And?” Reid murmurs, his voice dropping lower and unmistakenly turned-on.

“I’d touch my dick,” Luke says, closing his eyes and thinking back. “I’d think about how he looked with his shirt off, or in the locker rooms after basketball practice, and I’d jerk off.”

“What else?” Reid says, his voice soft and intimate.

Luke licks his lips. “After a while, when I was jerking off, I’d touch my ass, too.”

“Your hole?” Reid asks, his breath on Luke’s ear.

Luke nods, his hair scraping against the pillow, and the sound of it takes him back. “I’d put my finger there, just touching it, at first. And then after a while, after I’d read about… stuff on the internet, and how it actually… worked, I started to put my fingers inside, too.”

Reid growls. “You fingered yourself?”

Luke nods. “Yeah, I’d jerk off and I’d touch my hole with the other hand, and I’d think about him being inside me.”

Reid makes a sound in his throat from beside him, and Luke opens his eyes, turning his head to look him in the eye.

“That’s so, fucking, hot,” Reid growls. And Luke looks away, biting his lip. Reid never curses, except in bed, and it always turns Luke on when he does. Reid says the same thing about Luke, so really, they’re perfectly matched. Not that he didn’t already know that. If the last two years have taught Luke one thing, it’s that he and Reid are a perfect fit, in every single way.

Luke’s dick hardens, and he reaches down to run his fingertips along his shaft.

“It felt good, didn’t it?” Reid prods.

Luke squeezes his eyes closed again and nods. “I had to be quiet,” Luke says. “I didn’t want my folks to hear me. But it felt so good, and it was so hard to be quiet.”

Luke grasps his dick in his fist, jacking it a couple times, and Luke feels Reid’s finger at his ass then, circling around his hole but not pressing in.

“What did you fantasize about?” Reid asks.

Luke licks his lips, and jacks his dick again. “Having sex with Kevin.”

“How?” Reid asks, his voice low and smooth as his finger slides into Luke’s hole. “Tell me, Luke.”

Luke whimpers. “I thought about his dick in my ass,” he says. “And how that would feel. What it would be like to have that inside me, fucking me hard.”

“You wanted cock so bad, didn’t you?” Reid says, his voice like gravel. “You were gagging for it, weren’t you, Luke?”

“Yes,” Luke chokes out. “I didn’t want to wait, I wanted it so bad.”

“You had to wait though, didn’t you?” Reid says. “You had to wait a long time.”

Luke whimpers, and nods.

“What else did you think about at night?” Reid growls, sliding in a second finger and playing in Luke’s hole, still slick from Reid’s come and spit. Luke tightens his grip, watching his dick move through his fist.

“I thought about sucking Kevin off,” Luke whispers. “Thought about having a dick in my mouth.”

“You _love_ that,” Reid says, and Luke nods. He does.

“And you were fucking born to do it,” Reid murmurs in his ear, his fingers brushing against Luke’s prostate.

Luke cries out, and speeds up his hand, jacking his cock faster and faster.

“Your mouth was made for sucking cock,” Reid says, pressing his face against Luke’s cheek as his fingers press against Luke’s prostate again and again.

Luke groans and jerks himself faster, Reid’s harsh pants hitting his neck.

“I love it. Love sucking your cock, Reid,” Luke grunts, and with one final rough tug, he comes hard, crying out as his orgasm hits.

“Hot,” Reid murmurs, his lips grazing Luke’s ear. “So fucking hot, Luke.”

Luke turns his head and meet Reid’s lips for a kiss as Reid’s fingers slip out of Luke’s ass, sliding around his hip to play in the pool of come Luke spilled on his abs.

Reid’s mouth is hot and slick, and Luke moans as they kiss, Reid’s fingers sliding through Luke’s jizz, rubbing it into his skin.

Reid’s hard cock is pressing against Luke’s hip and he reaches down to grasp it, feeling the heavy weight of it in his hand. Luke loves Reid’s cock. It’s long and thick, and it feels amazing inside his ass, or his mouth.

Reid sucks on Luke’s lower lip and then releases it. “Since you just declared your affection for the act and all, Mr. Snyder,” he says, his voice taking on the commanding tone he uses in bed sometimes. “How ‘bout you get busy sucking my cock.”

Luke tilts his head down then looks up at Reid from under his lashes, and predictably, Reid growls at the sight.

“Yes, Dr. Oliver,” Luke says, coyly, settling between Reid’s thighs.

Luke takes Reid into his mouth, swallowing him down immediately, his throat constricting around the head of Reid’s cock, and Reid takes a deep, shuddery breath, his hands going straight to Luke’s hair.

Luke does all the things he knows Reid likes. He tongues at the vein that runs the length of Reid’s shaft, he flicks his tongue in to the slit at the head and laps away Reid’s pre-come. He slides his hand up Reid’s chest to rub and pinch his nipples while Reid controls him, his hands fisted tightly in Luke’s hair to guide Luke’s head as Reid fucks up into his mouth.

When Reid shoots, Luke swallows it down as fast as he can, but some of it escapes, trickling out of the corner of Luke’s mouth.

Reid hauls him up, licking it off Luke’s chin and darting his tongue into Luke’s mouth to lap away the remnants of his orgasm.

Afterwards, Luke settles with his head on Reid’s chest, as Reid’s hand cards through his hair.

Luke rubs his cheek against Reid’s chest and stretches, wriggling his toes. He’s sated, his body humming from the two orgasms he’s had so far today. He’s pretty sure he can talk Reid into a third, too, and he sighs happily.

“You know, first times are usually overrated,” Reid says. “But I can’t wait ‘til I fuck you for the first time in our new house.”

Luke grins. They’re moving in next week, and Luke can’t wait.

“Where are you going to fuck me first, Dr. Oliver?” Luke asks.

“Hmm...” Reid drawls. “I’m thinking, over the kitchen counter.”

“Nice,” Luke says. “What about in the garage?”

“Mechanic fantasy?”

“Better than your lab geek fantasy,” Luke says. “I still can’t believe you let me get caught by that hospital orderly wearing nothing but a lab coat.”

Reid snorts. “So, mechanic fantasy. You’ll have to be the mechanic,” he says, lifting his hands and wiggling his fingers. “I can’t risk damaging these valuable appendages playing grease monkey.”

“I can do that,” Luke says, then adopts a deeper voice. “So, Doc. You need a lube job?”

Reid laughs, and Luke feels the rumble of it in Reid’s chest underneath him.

Luke grins, turning to drop a kiss on Reid’s pec before settling back down, perfectly content to spend the rest of the day in bed with Reid coming up with new fantasies. They have a whole lifetime of first times ahead of them.


End file.
